The present application relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to finFET devices and methods of forming the same.
In order to be able to make integrated circuits (ICs), such as memory, logic, and other devices, of higher integration density than currently feasible, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of field effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS). Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions and operating voltages of the device while maintaining the device's electrical properties. In view of the possibility of scaling reaching its limits, other semiconductor geometries, such as fin field effect transistors (finFETs) have been considered.